Perto de Mim
by Jake Baa-chan
Summary: Ikki mais uma vez confundiu as coisas e acabou ofendendo Shaka. Já se passaram pouco mais de sete meses desde o mal entendido. Será que ele vai voltar? Yaoi/Lemon


**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, Saint Seiya não me pertence... i.i Mas a fic é minha e ninguém tasca! *apanha* ^^"

**Título: **Perto de Mim.

**Anime: **Saint Seiya.

**Gênero: **Romence/Yaoi/Lemon

**POV. Shaka**

* * *

_Nosso relacionamento sempre foi cheio de altos e baixos... Mas dessa vez, ele exagerou... Já se passaram pouco mais de sete meses desde aquele mal entendido... Agora tenho quase certeza de que ele não vai mais voltar. Maldito orgulhoso! Nem ao menos quis me ouvir..._

**Flash Back On**

- Tem certeza, Milo? Você sabe que o Camus não gosta de festas...

- Sim, eu sei muito bem... Mas mesmo assim quero fazer! Por isso eu preciso de sua ajuda, tem que ser uma festa básica e discreta.

- Nunca imaginei ver você dando uma festa nessas condições, Milo... *sorri*

- Nem eu... Mas o que eu não faço pelo Camus, não é?! Bom, então acho que posso contar com você...

- Pode sim! Só espero não ser congelado junto com você...

- Não vai não, só falo que teve dedo seu depois que tiver certeza de que ele não vai congelar ninguém! Hehehe... Obrigado, Shakinha!

- De nada, Milo... E não me chame no diminutivo, por favor... *corado*

- E por que não? O Ikki vive te chamando de um monte de coisas bonitinhas! Hahahaha...

- Ora essa! Ele faz isso só para me irritar! Não sei que graça ele vê nisso...

- Acho que a mesma que eu quando irrito o Camus... Vocês são muito controlados! Isso é chato...

- Mas vocês gostam, não é?

- Claro! Sabe, depois do Camus você é o mais legal de perturbar! Se não fosse o Mister Ice, eu ia disputar você com o Ikki! Hahahaha...

- Por Buda! Nem me fale uma coisa dessas... Acho que eu morreria! Não sei quem é pior, se você ou o Ikki. Se bem que a cruz do Camus é mais pesada... *meio sorriso*

- Nossa, muito obrigado! *se faz de ofendido* Não tenho culpa de ter nascido assim!

- Acho que fora o Camus, meu amigo, ninguém te aguenta...

- Ei! Não exagera... Não sou uma peste o tempo todo!

- Tem razão. Nunca pensei que um dia poderia conversar com você sem me irritar...

- Viu só! Hehehe... Ô Buda, se importa se eu tirar a camisa? O calor tá demais e esse cheiro de incenso não ajuda...

- Ainda bem que você já tinha tirado a camisa antes de terminar de pedir, se não, não deixava...

- Aé? Nem percebi... *sorriu*

_Naquela hora abri meus olhos. Senti vontade de ver aquele sorriso tão contagiante do Milo. Olho para ele e sempre me lembro do Ikki... São parecidos em muitas coisas. Mas fazer coisas que você quase não faz na frente dos outros na frente do Milo, é pedir para ser "zoado", como diz o Ikki. Esse escorpiano não perde uma oportunidade de fazer gracinha..._

- O que foi, Shaka? Por Zeus! Abriu os olhos só por que eu tirei a camisa? Desculpa...

- Não vou fazer nada com você, Milo... Só quis abrí-los...

- Ahh... Menos mal! Mas então quis me ver melhor, é? *sorriso malicioso*

- Milo! Pare com isso! *corado*

- Tudo bem, Shaka, eu sei que sou bonito! Hehehe

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Bom, o aniversário do Camus é amanhã, vai querer começar os preparativos hoje?

- Vou sim, mas ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas... Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, depois vamos, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Também vou me arrumar.

- Poxa, Shaka, mais uma vez, muito obrigado! Dá um abraço aqui!

_Milo me deu um abraço apertado ao mesmo tempo em que enchia meu rosto de beijos. Era mesmo um brincalhão! Mas nem todos veem as coisas assim..._

- Milo, já chega! Vou falar para o Camus!

- Hahahaha... Eu mesmo falo, não adianta me ameaçar!

- Ora, ora... Mas que cena mais linda! O francês não é suficiente para você, escorpião?

- Ikki!

_Ikki era uma das pessoas que não via o que Milo fazia como uma brincadeira..._

- Do que está falando, moleque?

- Surpreso em me ver, Shaka? Pensei ter avisado que voltaria hoje... E eu posso até ser um moleque, Milo, mas não fico traindo meu namorado com os amigos dele!

- Ikki, não é nada disso...

- Ah! Claro que não... Eu sou cego, não é?

- Não, não é! Mas quer ser...

- Você é muito cara de pau mesmo...

- Pare com isso, Ikki! Não aconteceu nada!

- Pare de tentar esconder! Eu vi!

- O que você viu não foi nada de mais...

- Como assim não foi nada de mais?! Olha, melhor você parar ou eu vou...

- Vai o que?

- Olha aqui, fênix, o que você viu foi apenas uma brincadeira! Eu estava agradecendo o Shaka por...

- Brincadeira? E o que você acha de eu ir brincar com o seu francês também, hein?

- Ele não permitiria...

- Tem razão, o Camus é sério de mais, não ia ser capaz de fazer uma palhaçada dessas... Já o Shaka...

- Eu o quê, fênix?

- Não é quem aparenta ser... Você é um... Sujo!

- Ei! Não fale assim com ele!

- Deixa, Milo. Se é isso que ele pensa de mim e não tem capacidade para conversar, não há o que discutir...

- Tem razão, Shaka de virgem, adeus!

- Adeus, Ikki! *saiu*

- Desculpe, Shaka...

- Pelo que, Milo? Você não teve culpa.

- Quando eu não te irrito, causo problemas...

- Tem razão, você é uma praga, escorpião! *sorriso triste*

- Hãã?! Eu falei brincando!

**Flash Back Off **

_Por que você tem que ser assim, Ikki? Custava me deixar falar? Você nunca ficou tanto tempo fora... Nunca..._

- Oi, Shaka!

- Mu! Não te vi entrar...

- Estava distraído?! Nossa...

- Só um pouco... *corado*

- Bom, eu vim aqui reforçar o convite para a festa de aniversário do Shun. Você vai, não é?

- Ahh, sim... Imagino que não seja o tipo de festa da "Turma da Bagunça", então eu vou sim. *sorriu*

- Pois é, ele quis uma coisa bem simples. Já comprou o presente?

- Ainda não...

- Ótimo, eu também não! Então podemos ir juntos e você me ajuda a escolher...

- Tudo bem, Mu... Vou trocar de roupa e já volto!

_Tudo ocorreu bem naquela tarde. Sair com o Mu me ajudou muito! Mas claro que como meu melhor amigo, ele percebeu que estava um pouco nervoso e ansioso. _

- E então, você acha que ele vem?

- Ele quem, Mu?

- O Ikki, Shaka! Não adianta fingir, eu sei que você quer vê-lo.

-Não dá mesmo para esconder as coisas de você, não é?

- Não! *dá um meio sorriso* Então estou certo?

- Digamos que sim... Eu realmente quero vê-lo, mas só para saber se ele está bem. O que ele me disse ainda dói, mas não lhe desejo mal.

- Você sabe como fênix é, Shaka...

- Sim, eu sei... Tudo nele é "de mais", ciúmento de mais, orgulhoso de mais... Mas eu também tenho o meu orgulho. Não quero mais nada com ele, apenas não o quero mal...

- Entendo... Mas não podemos dizer "dessa água não beberei". Você mesmo me disse isso. Se ele vier lhe perdir desculpas, vai mesmo dispensá-lo?

- Hum...

- Você ainda gosta dele, dá para perceber... Não vai ser difícil desculpar...

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Tudo bem, Shaka... *sorriu*

_E aqui estou eu, no salão do grande mestre. Já faz um tempo que a festa começou, e até agora ele não veio. Começo a observar os outros cavaleiros se divertindo, e percebo que Shura, Saga e Milo desafinavam uma música que eu gostava muito. Agora não vou mais conseguir ouvi-la com os mesmos sentimentos... Camus estava sentado ao meu lado, e apesar de reprovar a quantidade de bebidas que Milo é capaz de sorver, também se divertia ao vê-lo feliz. Mesmo tentando disfarçar... Todos os outros dançavam ou conversavam. Procurei por Shun e o encontrei com o olhar triste e perdido. Ele já tinha adiado por duas vezes a hora de cortar o bolo... Ainda tinha esperança de que Ikki aparecesse. A mesma esperança que eu... Como ele ainda podia ser tão egoísta? Pensei que tinha melhorado nesse sentido..._

- Ora, se não é o Amamiya mais velho!

- Ikkiiiiiiiiii!!! Nii-san, pensei que não fosse vir... *choroso*

- Desculpe o atraso, Shun. Tive que resolver umas coisas antes de vir.

- Tudo bem! O importante é que você está aqui!

_Meu coração falhou uma batida. Então ele veio mesmo... Nossos olhares se cruzaram por um instante, mas ambos desviamos o mais rápido possível. _

_O resto da festa ocorreu normalmente. Não nos falamos, mas estranhei vê-lo conversando com Milo..._

_Estava cansado e já estava tarde, me despedi de todos e fui para minha casa. Ikki já não estava mais lá. Acho que não queria mesmo falar comigo... Também, quem se importa? Eu... Eu me importo... Droga!_

_Finalmente estou em casa, agora posso relaxar e... A luz está acesa? Ora... Tem alguém no meu quarto! Será que..._

- Ikki?!

- Oi, Shaka!

- O que faz aqui?

- É bom te ver também!

- Olha, Ikki, eu...

- Shaka, eu queria te falar uma coisa...

- O que é?

_Não, não era impressão minha. Ele estava com vergonha... E um pouco nervoso também._

- Estou esperando, fênix.

- Não me apressa, tá bom?! Bom, é que eu queria pedir... Desculpas...

_Ahhh... Maldito Mu! Parece que adivinha as coisas. Quando ele ficar sabendo, vai falar aquela frase que tanto me irrita..._

- Não vai falar nada, virgem?

- ... Ikki...

- Ah, loiro, você sabe como eu sou! Fiquei puto da vida quando vi você com o Milo... E você tinha razão, fiquei cego de raiva e ciúme. Eu só ia ouvir o que eu queria, e podia ter sido pior. E... Bom, me desculpe por ter te chamado de sujo...

_Zeus, como eu estou confuso! Melhor ficar longe dele... O que eu faço? O que eu disse que ia fazer? Ahh, sim... Desculpar e esquecer! Mas... Será que eu consigo...?_

- Shaka? SHAKA!

- Ah! Desculpe... Estava pensando...

- Então, qual a minha sentença?

- Bom, Ikki, eu te desculpo. Mas meça bem suas ações para não vir a magoar outras... Pessoas. Acho que agora você pode ir...

- O que? Shaka, o que está dizendo?

- Acho que você entendeu.

- Quer que eu te esqueça? É isso?

- Sim...

- Mas é claro que não! Nem se eu quisesse! Eu te amo, Shaka!

_Pronto! Agora é contagem regressiva para eu me entregar a ele de novo... Mas não posso... E ele está cada vez mais perto. Não tenho mais para onde fugir._

- Não quero mais ninguém, a não ser você... _- "Falar entre suspiros ao pé do ouvido é golpe baixo..."_ – Passei mais de sete meses sozinho por culpa da minha ignorância... Agora quero fazer tudo de forma certa, e para isso eu preciso não só de suas desculpas, mas de outra chance... _- "Eu me rendo..."_

- Com mais essa chance que vou te dar, quantas seriam no total?

- Acho que a quinta... Mas será a última!

- Não dê certeza de uma coisa que você não pode cumprir, fênix.

- Tá bom... Eu prometo que vou TENTAR fazer com que essa seja a última! Tá bom assim? *sorri*

- Não tem outro jeito, não é?

- Não... Ahh, que saudade desse seu cheiro...

_Ikki não perde tempo, tira, ou melhor, arranca o meu sari com facilidade. Ataca meu pescoço e faz questão de morder forte, do jeito que eu gosto._

- Ahhh... Você voltou muito bonzinho, nem parece que estava com saudades de mim...

- Mesmo, Shaka? *sorriso de canto* Então vamos ver... Quero ver se você também sentiu minha falta!

_ Fui arremeçado na cama. Ikki subiu em cima de mim e me beijou faminto. Mordia e chupava meus lábios e minha língua, e eu fazia o mesmo com ele. Desceu pelo pescoço, peito e abdômen. Marcou todo o caminho com mordidas e chupões. Apertava com força minhas coxas, e vez ou outra subia novamente para me tomar os lábios. Estava me torturando. Arranhei as costas dele com força, os gemidos que ele soltava só me excitavam mais... Santo? Bom, nessas horas não sou santo. Quando Ikki mordeu a parte interna de uma de minhas coxas, perdi o resto da sanidade. Daquele momento em diante, estava possuído pelo desejo. Logo senti os lábios dele envolvendo meu membro. Rápidos e fortes. Sim, não tinha delicadeza nenhuma nos movimentos dele, e era isso que eu queria._

- Ahhh... Ikki...

- Shaka... Você é um safado, sabia?

- Sabia... Mas você... ahhh... Você ainda não viu... Nada!

_Segurei em seus cabelos puxando-o para cima. Em um movimento rápido, me coloquei em cima dele. O despi com facilidade, ele me ajudou. Agora era minha vez de torturá-lo. Olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dele e segurei seu membro com força. Como gosto de vê-lo assim... Virou a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Mas eu queria ouví-lo... Sem enrolação, suguei a cabeça de seu membro, passando a língua pela fenda. Dessa vez ele não se conteve e gemeu alto. Continuei com a felação, masturbando-o com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra arranhava uma das coxas e a barriga. Sabia que ele gostava disso, de ser arranhado, assim como eu gostava de ser mordido e de..._

- Hummm... Chega, loiro! Assim eu não aguento!

_Um bom puxão de cabelo! Ikki fazia isso com maestria. Trocamos mais um beijo carregado de tesão, e logo ele me vira de costas. Me coloco de quatro enquando ele enfia três dedos em minha boca. Começo a chupá-los sentindo Ikki roçar seu sexo em minhas nádegas. Solto um gemido de antecipação, só de imaginar o que ainda vem por aí... Com os dedos mais do que molhados, ele os retira de minha boca, e logo me invade com dois de uma vez. Sinto as mordidas fortes nas minhas costas e mais um dedo me invadindo. Ahh! Por que ele demora tanto? Na verdade, eu imagino por que..._

- Quer mais, Shaka?

- Humm... Você sabe que sim...

- Não, eu não sei... Não te ouvi pedir...

- Ikki... Ahhh...

- Vamos, é só pedir... Mas com vontade! Ou eu vou ter que forçar?

_Era isso que eu queria ouvir..._

- Force então!

- Hahahaha!!! Loiro safado!

_Ikki retirou seus dedos de mim. Com uma mão, enrolou meus cabelos e os puxou, com a outra me deu um tapa, mordendo minhas costas com mais força._

- Ahhh... – _"Doía, mas era bom..."_

- Pede, loiro!

_Depois de mais tapas e mais mordidas, cedi. Já não aguentava mais, ia chegar ao ápice só com aquela tortura. Agora, para ser exatamente do jeito que eu queria, tinha que provocá-lo novamente, mas de outro jeito._

- Vamos, criança! Quando vai começar a me foder? -_ "Olho para trás com um sorriso safado. Ahh... Aquela cara dele de "você me paga"... E eu sei que vou pagar..."_ – O que foi? Não sabe mais como se faz?

- Você me responde depois que eu terminar!

_Com um único movimento, Ikki me penetrou e começou com as estocadas. Ele saia e entrava com força, e me batia mais. Mas para mim ainda não estava bom._

- Ahhh... Mais... Mais, Ikki! Hummm - _Dei uma leve rebolada enquanto pedia._

- Sha...Humm... Shaka, assim eu... Ahh! Que se dane!

_Senti a mão de Ikki apertar meu membro, enquanto a outra apertava minha cintura. Agora as estocadas eram mais rápidas e fortes, mais que isso eu não aguentaria. Ele me masturbava na mesma velocidade, e as vezes até mais rápido que as estocadas. Já não aguantava mais, e meu prazer explodiu na mão de Ikki. Virei para olhá-lo e me deparei com ele lambendo os dedos, sem parar com os movimentos. Assim que terminou, me segurou com as duas mãos e me deu três últimas estocadas extremamente fortes, chegando ao ápice. Me joguei na cama e Ikki rolou para o lado. Passamos um tempo assim, nos recuperando, até ouvir a voz dele..._

- E então, amor, continua achando que eu não sei como se faz?

- Nunca achei isso... Foi só uma provocação. Você sempre soube fazer, e continua sabendo...

- Te amo, loiro!

- Também te amo, meu amor.

_Queria tomar um banho, mas estava tão cansado, que adormeci com a carícia que recebia no rosto._

_Acordei e já passava das onze da manhã. Ikki ainda dormia, então levantei e fui tomar banho. Terminei e ele ainda estava dormindo... Resolvi deixá-lo assim e fui preparar o café._

- Agora só falta o suco...

- Bom dia, Shaka!

- Mu, Milo! Bom dia! *sorri*

- Bom di... Nossa, Shaka! A noite foi boa, hein!

- Milo! Você podia ser mais discreto!

- Ah, nem vem, Mu! Olha só quantas marcas de mordida... Hahahaha...

- Milo, já chega... *corado*

- Tá bom, parei... E cadê o frango?

- Dormindo...

- Então vocês se acertaram de vez?

- Acho que sim, Mu.

- E como foi?

- Bom, ele estava aqui quando eu voltei da festa e me pediu desculpas...

- E você aceitou, claro...

- Aceitei, Mu... - _"Lá vem ele com o famoso..."_

- Eu não disse! *sorriso vitorioso*

- Disse! E não precisa falar isso, você sabe que eu não gosto! *corado e nervoso*

- Ahh, não vai ficar de mau humor, né!

- O Milo tem razão, Shaka!

- E se eu quiser?

- Então eu vou apelar! - _"De novo não, Milo..."_

_Milo começou a me fazer cosquinha. Ele sabe que não posso com isso! Acabei me desequilibrando e caindo no colo de Mu, com Milo em cima de mim..._

- Ahh, não! De novo? Até você, Mu? Não se satifaz com um só, não é Shaka?

- De novo não...

- Não é nada disso, franguinho!

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Ikki...

- Hahahaha... Calma, eu só tô brincando... Eu vi o que aconteceu...

- E se não tivesse visto?

- Aí todo mundo ia ter que me explicar!

- E você ia escutar?

- Claro, Shaka! Lembra do que eu disse ontem? Ia fazer as coisas do modo certo, só precisava de mais uma chance.

- E quando você vai embora de novo, fênix?

- Corta essa, Mu! Não vou mais... Meu lugar é aqui com meu loiro e perto do meu irmão.

- Ahhh, que bonitinho! O Shaka tá vermelhinho!

- Para, Milo! *corado*

- E você, vê se para de ficar brincando de agarrar os outros!

- Mas eu não agarrei, só fiz cosquinha...

- Pra mim é a mesma coisa! Para de fazer isso com o Shaka!

- Tá com ciúme? Eu também faço em você então! Vem aqui!

- Pode parar, escorpião!

- Para de ser chato! Vem cá!!!

- Hahahaha... Esse não tem jeito... Como o Camus aguenta?

- É o amor, Mu... O que o Amor não faz...

_Foi muito engraçado ver o Ikki se contorcer de tanta cosquinha. Realmente, o Milo não tem jeito. Estou todo dolorido... Acho que provoquei de mais o Ikki. Mas estou em paz e feliz! Agora vou ter ele sempre aqui, perto de mim... _

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Eu acho que... Eu acho não, tenho certeza de que o Shaka ficou um pouco OOC! =] E os outros também... ¬¬" Mas não teve jeito! ^^ Me desculpem por isso...  
Bom, foi meu primeiro Ikki&Shaka, então mereço um desconto, né? =]

Dedico essa fic para todos que gostam do casal! Principalmente para Sion Neblina, que escreve fics ótimas dos dois, para minha nee-chan Giseli, e para Iris Prisma! Adoro vocês! ^^  
Sei que prometi "O" Dark lemon, mas saiu isso aí... Sabe comé quié, né? Nem sempre somos abençoados pela Nossa Senhora dos Yaois... Espero que tenha gostado! =] Reviews? :D

;*


End file.
